Nothing Better Than This
by iShip Seddie
Summary: Missing Seddie moments that took place from before iLost My Mind to after iGoodbye. This is what REALLY happened while they were dating, and while they were not. Cute little oneshots that show how much they meant what they said at the end of iLove You. They really did.
1. The Start of Something New

**AN-Hey, guys! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews on 'All The Things That Happen After.' It means a lot! Anyway, I know I have to update that soon, so I will by Memorial Day. But I have a new little oneshot for you guys. **

**I've always loved stories that tell what happened after iLost My Mind, or how people think our favorite little couple got together. So...I made my own. I hope you like it!**

**Yes, I know that was a long author's note. :)**

**Time Frame: After iLost My Mind/Before iDate Sam and Freddie**

**Disclaimer: **iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder.

Finally. The day Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Spencer had been waited for decided it was time to show up. Sam was being released from Troubled Waters.

After waiting four long days, she was being let out of that crazy prison. Well, at least that's what Sam called it. She just wanted to get out of there.

Her mom finally made her way back into America after getting laser hair removal in some weird and random country. She didn't even bother to check on Sam before she went home and took a five-hour nap. Carly woke her up with a frantic phone call, ordering her to save her daughter from crazy town.

So now, at this moment, Sam and her mother are driving to Bushwell Plaza, where she will be attacked with questions about her extra four days there without any sort of communication with her friends.

That's right. Those idiotic nurses and fake cops took her phone away so her "crazy webshow friends" wouldn't try to sneak her out again.

Also, she will be asked many more questions about the events that happened during the webshow. But not only in the Shay's apartment, but in school the next day, too, for a good part of the Ridgeway student body watches iCarly.

And most of them care about who Freddie dates.

So now, the four friends of this blonde-headed demon sit in silence, well, more like _awkward_ silence, awaiting her arrival.

Spencer and Gibby are sitting on the couch, a small part of their attention on the TV, while most of their attention focused on the two other people in the room. They watch with confused looks.

Carly is pacing the room back and forth, stopping every once in a while to see if she can hear her friend. Then, she continues and repeats. She keeps looking at her watch, then at the clock on the wall, as if the time on one of them is going faster.

Freddie sits on the edge of the armchair, glancing at the door every couple of seconds. His knees bounce up and down while he runs his fingers through his hair. He tried his best this morning to put it together exactly the same way he had it the night of the webshow. For Sam, of course.

It is now 7:02 at night, and Carly is practically shaking.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "Sam said she would be here by seven! She's two minutes late!"

"So?" Gibby asked, not taking his eyes off the TV, which was showing 'Girly Cow.'

Carly shot him a death glare. "_So_, what if her mom didn't pick her up yet? What if Sam is stuck there?"

Spencer shook his head. "Carls, remember, it's _Sam_ we're talking about. When is she _ever_ on time for _anything_?" He tries to lighten the mood, but fails when his sister glares at him with icy eyes.

"Spencer, I just want her to be here with us," she said

"Me too," Freddie added, finally saying two words to the people in the room with him.

Gibby elbowed Spencer, and they both grinned at him. "Ah," Gibby said. "He wants to get with Sam."

Freddie rolled his eyes, waving that comment off. "No, no, not that," he replied. "I want to figure things out."

Carly is practically vibrating with excitement. "But you _do_ want to go out with her, right?"

Seeing the look of anxiousness on his friends' faces, he can do nothing but tell them the truth. "Yes," he admitted. "I _do_ want to go out with her."

Spencer turned to whisper in Gibby's ear. "Man, _never_ thought I'd hear _that_."

"Yay!" Carly yelled, throwing a pillow at her brother. "Oh wow, this is gonna be so-"

She was cut off by the loud sound of the doorknob jingling. Her head whipped to the side, then back at the three other people in the room.

She was here. Sam was here.

They all instantly got up from their places. Spencer clicked the TV off before following the three teenagers to the door. They all stood there, waiting. Carly was in the front, staring at the spot her best friend's blue eyes appeared a few seconds later.

Her arms flew around her body before she got a chance to walk through the door. "Sam!" she exclaimed. "I missed you! You're finally back!"

Sam hesitantly returned her best friend's hug. She hated hugs, but this one was appropriate and necessary. "Hey, Carls. Missed you, too."

Once Carly had finally released her, Sam made her way to Spencer and Gibby, who both pulled her into a one-arm hug. "Hey, kiddo," Spencer said. "Everything okay?"

Sam threw her bag onto the floor and plopped herself on the couch. "Eh, it was fine," she shrugged. "It was the same since four days ago, that's for sure. Same stupid people, same stupid place."

Carly beamed at her. "Aw, I'm so glad you got out of there, Sam. We all missed you so much, didn't we, Freddie?"

Freddie, who had been staring at Sam since the moment she walked in, snapped out of his daze. "Oh, um, yeah, I did. I mean, _we_ did," he stuttered out, not finding the right words.

Sam stood up, brushing herself off. Freddie took one look at her, then he decided it was time to do something. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Her arms found their way around his waist.

This was the first time in a long time they've had a real hug, all the other ones being forced or planned out for iCarly. This was actually really..._nice_. Sam inhaled, taking in Freddie's own scent of soap and cologne. She always loved that. Freddie rested his chin on her shoulder, giving Carly a look.

"Okay!" she said, clapping her hands together. She turned to Gibby and Spencer. "Why don't we go get some smoothies, and you guys will meet us there whenever you're ready, alright?"

Neither of them answered, so Carly took that as a yes, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door, with her brother and friend following close behind.

Sam and Freddie remained in a hug, just soaking each other in. They might have to get used to this. After finally pulling away, they both took a seat on the couch.

"So," Sam said, playing with her fingers. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Freddie played with his own fingers as well, trying to not choke on his words. "Well, I like you," he answered.

Sam nodded, looking everywhere but his eyes. "Really? Well, that's..._great_."

Freddie smirked to himself, sitting up taller. "Oh, _is_ it, Princess Puckett?" he asked her.

Still looking down, she laughed, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, Fredward," she said.

He moved closer to her on the couch, placing his hand on her knee, which caused her to look up at him in surprise. He started to lean in slowly, eyelids starting to close. She did the same, suddenly feeling light-headed.

Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Freddie's hand moved up to grab the back of her neck. Hers gripped his arm. The kiss was slow and passionate, the total opposite of what they had expected.

Sam broke the kiss, her arm still holding onto his. "Wait," she said. "What about Carly?"

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What _about_ Carly?"

"I thought you loved _her_," she admitted, looking down.

"Sam, no. I lo...like _you_," he said softly. He pulled her chin up so their eyes were locked. "I kissed _you_, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "But, you've always liked _her_. How could you suddenly like _me_?"

Freddie took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Things change," he said simply. Her eyes had a look of shock on them, so he continued. "You were always there, Sam. Yeah, you punched me and kicked me and did whatever you could to make my life miserable, but I kind of..._enjoyed_ it."

"But," Sam interrupted, "when did you start to like me?"

"I started to like you after I broke up with Carly. It was just feelings then, but soon it turned into a crush, then I _liked_ you," he explained. "I always wanted to tell you somehow, but when you kissed me, I just froze up."

She smiled. "Yeah, you did freeze up."

He nodded, pulling her so she was no on his lap. "So, are we gonna try this, or what?"

She leaned down and placed both of her hands on either side of his face, kissing him sweetly. "Definitely," she said. "But, I have rules for this relationship."

Freddie rolled his eyes playfully. "Lay em on me, baby."

"Did you just call me_ 'baby'_?" Sam asked him.

"Yes," he said, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "Now, what are those rules?"

"Well, _baby_," she said, winking. "One, you're paying for most of our food. Two, I'm allowed to hit any girls who hit on you with the buttersock. Three, we don't have to be secretive about this. And four, you're allowed to kiss me whenever you want."

Freddie grinned. "Hmm, I like that last one," he said quietly. "But, what about you? Shouldn't there be a rule that says you're allowed to kiss me whenever you want?"

Sam shrugged. "Eh, there's no rule for that. I'll be doing that a lot," she told him.

He laughed. "Well, so will I. So you can take rule number four off that list."

She leaned to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second so she ended up kissing his lips. "Well, someone's an awfully eager nub," she laughed. "We just started going out!"

He held his hands up in the air. "Hey, I'd do anything to kiss you."

She grinned, standing up and pulling her with him. "Come on, Frednub. Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie and annoy the chiz out of Gibby by kissing in front of him. He hates mushy couples."

"Okay, Princess Puckett," he smiled, opening the door. After he closed it, he kissed her once more. "Hey, I hate you," he said.

She smiled. "Hate you, too."

She grabbed his hand, leading him through the hallway. Nothing could get better than this.

_Someday_, Freddie thought. _Someday, I will tell her how I really feel. All I have to do is say those three words. It's just gotta happen at the right time..._

**Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue and do oneshots for iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You? Lemme know!**


	2. The New Couple

**AN-Thank you guys so much for encouraging me to continue this! It's great to know that people actually like my stories! Hope you enjoy these!**

**Also, I'm sad to say that my story 'All The Things That Happen After' got deleted. I don't know how, but it just happened. Maybe one day I'll try to restart that, but I'm just gonna work on this right now. **

**Time Frame: After iLost My Mind/Before iDate Sam and Freddie **

Sam dreaded this day. Why? Well, she was going to get attacked with questions about her relationship with Freddie. She hated being in that position.

She walked into Ridgeway, instantly feeling fifty pairs of eyes on her. She shrugged them off, heading for her locker. Wendy stepped in front of her.

"So," she said. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Sam," Wendy said, nudging her. "We all saw Freddie kiss you."

"I know," she replied. "So, yes, we are going out."

Wendy's mouth dropped open. "Oh wow..." Her expression soon changed into a sly grin. "Aw, always knew you had it in you, Puckett. Wanna egg Mr. Howard's car to celebrate?"

Sam smiled. "Of course. Today after school."

Wendy walked away, and two football players appeared in front of Sam. "So, Puckett, you're _actually_ going out with that Benson kid?"

"Yes, jerks," she answered. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all," the bigger one said. "I just wanna know how why."

"Well, I don't know... Maybe because we _like each other_?" Now she was getting annoyed.

"Look, I think you're hot, Sam. So, why don't you go out with me instead of that nerd?" He started leaning over her, pushing her against the lockers.

"HEY!" a booming voice called from down the hall.

Both Sam and the football players whipped their heads to the side. Freddie was jogging towards them with an upset look on his face. "Hands off my girlfriend," he frowned.

The football player, who was named John, laughed. "What can you do about it, Benson? It's not like you can beat me up!"

Sam looked at Freddie. There was no way he could lay a hand on John without getting seriously hurt. She saw his fists clench.

"You're right about that, John," he suddenly said. "But, at least I can get a girlfriend, unlike you, who's begging for one at the moment. So, run along."

John took a step back, clearly surprised by what Freddie had just told him. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Whatever, Benson. You'll pay. I'll get Sam for myself one of these days..."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked Freddie in astonishment.

He shrugged. "Eh, I guess it just came to me. I get defensive when people I care about get hurt."

He looked at Sam, who had a small smile on her face. "And _yes_, I care about you, Sam."

A tiny blush appeared on her face, causing him to smile. He took a step forward, taking her hand in his. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

After a short time, a loud cough caused them to jump apart, only to see a brunette in front of them, with her arms crossed and a slight grin on her face. "Okay, you two. I think we get the point. You guys are dating now, and from the previous event myself and other students had to experience, you are a mushy couple."

Sam and Freddie stole glances at each other. "I guess you can say we are," Freddie said.

Sam nodded. "But that doesn't mean I won't push him around every once in a while," she said.

Carly looked at Freddie. "Have fun, Freddie."

He chuckled, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Oh, I will." He gave her one last kiss before leading her down the hallway to their first class.

Carly watched as her best friends walked hand-in-hand to their class. Never in a million years did she think she would see that, but things happen. Luckily, after the webshow at Troubled Waters, she did something with Wendy she never thought she would do. She found the redhead across the hall. "Wendy, come here."

Wendy made her way over with a smile on her face. "I already know what you want, Carly. Don't worry, I have it," she said. She pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it in the brunette's hand. "Here. Go nuts."

Carly leaned against the lockers as Wendy walked away. She sighed happily, catching a glimpse of her friends stealing yet _another_ kiss down the hall. "Man, I'm gonna bet on Sam and Freddie more often."

**Review pleaseeee. Also, a quick reminder that Sam & Cat premieres in five days! **

**Yo, Nathan, wanna make an appearance? Yo, Dan, wanna make that happen?**


	3. The First Argument

**Time Frame: Right Before/During iDate Sam and Freddie**

"Hey, Teebs," Sam called as she entered the Groovy Smoothie. "Strawberry Splat."

T-Bo looked up from his phone. "Gotcha. Hey, have you seen Spencer around?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah. He's probably at his house, though. He told me he was making a lawn or something," she shrugged. "Why?"

He handed her the smoothie. "Just wondering," he said. "He promised me he would give me my tweezers back after he used them for his nose."

"Ew," she cringed. "Thanks for that."

T-Bo shook his head as he walked back to the counter. "You should never trust a man with your own tweezers."

Sam felt her phone vibrate from inside her pocket. She pulled it out and unlocked the screen. A notification appeared.

**One New Message**

**From: Carlotta **

**Hey, in case you were wondering where I was going after school, I'm walking home with Gibby. I think Freddie's gonna meet you at the Groovy Smoothie. Don't have too much fun. Come to my house later. **

She laughed and sent a reply.

_No promises, kid. And be prepared for what Spencer has in store for you._

**Oh great. **

Sam sat in silence for the next five minutes. She finally had enough and pulled out her earphones. Connecting them to her phone, she turned on "Running Away" by AM. It always made her think of Freddie. But one one would ever know that. No one. Ever.

Since her ears were being filled with the sort of loud sound of music, she was oblivious to the jingling sound the door made as it opened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw T-Bo smile and look past her. She shrugged it off, figuring he was doing something T-Bo's do.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes. She pulled her earphones out, ready to spring into action. She was about to whip out the buttersock, but she felt the person kiss the top of her head. Freddie. Okay, now she could relax. She turned herself around just in time for Freddie to pull her up into his arms for a right hug. He gave her a kiss before turning to the man at the counter. "Blueberry Blitz, Teebs."

T-Bo nodded. He turned to the blender, deep in thought. Man, he should really get them into that "couple smoothie" thing. He shook his head and continued to make the smoothie. He just had to think of a way to get them to try it...

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie were now sitting at the table, deep in conversation, laughing and smiling. They would never think of anything that was more important than spending time with each other.

"So? Has anyone been pushing you around lately because you're going out with me?" Freddie asked Sam.

She shook her head. "Nope. Now they all know that Mama will get them with the buttersock," she replied proudly.

He laughed at his girlfriend. "Aw. You're so cute when you get all defensive, Puckett."

She flashed him a smile. "Hey, I try... But, you're cute all the time, Benson."

"Aw..." He started to lean towards her, as did she, but T-Bo made them jump apart as he came towards them with smoothies. "Hey! No exchanging spit in my store!"

The couple laughed. "Alright, T-Bo," Freddie said, leaning away from Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Get used to it, though. You'll probably be seeing this a lot," she said.

T-Bo grimaced. "Gross. Now I know you're the couple I should stay away from," he admitted.

Freddie turned back to Sam. "So, did you hear that someone filled Mr. Fracs's car with bees?" he asked her.

She slumped in her seat. Oh, no. "Um, yeah," she managed to say.

Freddie eyed her suspiciously, noticing her sudden change in mood. "You okay, baby?"

"Fine," she mumbled. It was coming. She could feel it.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, his eyebrows raised. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked.

Slowly, she nodded, shutting her eyes to block his upcoming facial expression.

"Wait, it was because of the B he gave me, wasn't it?" He sounded angry now.

She avoided eye contact with him, but she still nodded her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his own head. He gave her a look. "Seriously, Sam?"

Sam sat up in her seat. "Yes, Freddie."

"Why'd you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Because you deserved an A!" she answered. "You told me how upset you were, so I thought I should get some revenge!"

He frowned. "But revenge is not always the answer!"

"Who cares?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air. "I did it because I care about you!"

"Yeah, well, you still shouldn't have done it!" he argued.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Sam stood up, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"To Carly's," she answered. "She's good with stuff like this. She'll help us out."

"Oh. Okay," he said.

They walked out of the store together. Even though they were "angry" at each other, they were still so tempted to hold each other's hand.

. . .

After Carly had sorted their fight out, Sam and Freddie went to the fire escape, just for some time alone. Freddie was sitting in the lawn chair with Sam in his lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Mmm, this is nice," Sam commented as she played with a loose string on his shirt.

"Agreed," Freddie replied, taking a curl of her hair in his finger. He kissed the top of her head.

"I never expected this to happen," Sam confessed.

"Me either," he said. "Like, who would have ever thought that you and I would have a _relationship_?"

She shrugged against his chest. "I don't know," she shrugged. "But I'm happy it's happening."

"Me too," he whispered.

She was silent for the next few minutes, so he thought she was asleep. As soon as he considered doing the same, he heard her voice.

"Wanna make me a sandwich?"

**AN-SAM & CAT IS TOMORROW. W. **

**And Nathan was on the set again two days ago! *Seddie and Jathan feels***


End file.
